back but not as bella
by ami232
Summary: What if edward didnt come back and bella did get bit?Years have past since then, and bella is living as a vampire in rutland when they come back. How will she deal with this? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Dear

What if Jacob was too late and Bella did get bit by Laurent during New moon? What if

Edward never came back or found her? Until now.

A\N Bella doesn't like human blood. Jake has not gotten control so he's still a werewolf

and looks the same. He will travel with her and keep her safe. He also can stand the

smell of Bella and she can stand his smell. She hunts when the story is not going on.

Bella POV

Chapter 1-Rutland

I stopped reading to look at the clock. Exactly 12:00 at night. Today was the exact day I

was turned into a monster. Alone and Empty .I didn't care anymore. My eye's were gold

right now and changed. My once chocolate brown hair had blonde highlights. My skin

pale, almost white some could say. I turned on my radio. The song was "Behind these

hazel eyes" by Kelly Clarkson. This song was too much like me. I smacked the off

button. I got up to go down stairs. My screened on porch allowed me to sit there no

matter what time at night it was. During the summer, I learned that Rutland was like

Phoenix during winter. Really, really hot. To humans anyway. I stayed inside my house

during that time. I went hunting once every 2 weeks to quench my blood thirst though I

had no thirst for human blood, just like my human years, I hated it. And I pretended that

I lived with my parents but there really wasn't any one. "Move those into the kitchen"

someone said. I looked next door to see a moving van. Who would be moving at this

time of night? I thought. I smelt others like me that drank animal blood. It would be safe

right? I walked out my door. And ran slowly. I hated going slow, but I had to. Once I got

over there, I saw them.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear

A/N I have to say, I'm wicked thankful for all the alerts I got. The day after I posted this

my email was filled with people who reviewed and added this to their alert lists. Thank

you so much for all them. Keep reviewing. And here's chapter 2

Chapter 2 –Family

There, in front of me was my 2nd family. My best friends. The Cullen's'. Pixy like Alice,

blonde Jasper, tall Emmet, beautiful Rosalie, kind Esme, leading Carlisle, and Edward. I

decided to not tell them who I was and lie about my name. "Hello, I'm your neighbor

Marie Masen" I said as I held my hand out. I took my middle name and Edward's real

last name and used them. They looked at me confused. I could guess why. "Yes, I'm one

of you" I answered. "Do you drink human blood?" Carlisle asked. "No, I don't. I drink

animal" I answered. "Are there more of you?" Emmet asked. "No, just me" I answered.

"Um…not to change the subject but I think you guys should come to my house once

you've got every thing inside" I answered. "Okay, we'll meet you in about an hour"

Carlisle answered. About an hour later, my doorbell rang. I answered it. "Come in" I said

invitingly. "So back to our conversation..." I said. "Who were you changed by?" Alice

asked. Oh great. I can't lie about this. "I was changed by a vampire named Laurent" I

said. As soon as I finished saying Laurent Edwards's eyes shot up. "Dear god" Esme

said in shock. The rest stared. "He's still ALIVE?!" Edward shouted. "No, some

werewolves, one of my friends Jacob Black one of them, killed him" I answered. "You

lived in Forks?" Alice asked. "About a year" I said not lying. "Was there a certain

reason?" Rosalie asked. "It's along story" I said. It was the same thing I said to Edward

with our first conversation. "We have time" Emmet said. "My parents were divorced

and I decided to live with my dad when mom got re-married" I said still not lying

"That's just like Bel-" Alice began. "Sorry Edward" she said. I was letting them figure

out. "Anyway, my best friends and boyfriend moved and I became depressed. One day, I

was walking in the woods. That's where Laurent was. Jacob was too late to stop him

from biting me but he killed Laurent. I actually kind of wanted to die. I had nothing left.

He was my every thing. But I was cursed with this" I finished. We sat quiet for a few

minutes. "Well, do you guys want to see my house?" I asked changing the subject.

"Sure!" Alice said excitedly. I led them upstairs. "This is my room" I said showing them

in. "Hey, this CD case looks exactly like…" Emmet began. "When Laurent killed me he

threw that at me and said 'why does any one care about you humans'" I lied. "My guess

who ever this belongs to, he killed right before he killed me. He had blood all over his

face." I continued. "She can't be dead. She just can't" Edward said grabbing his head. "I

said I was guessing." I reminded him. "I shouldn't have left" he said. "I'm sorry what

your last names are?" I asked "We're the Cullen's and Hale's" Esme answered. "You

must be Edward Cullen and your girlfriend was Bella Swan" I said. "Yes. How did you

know?" he asked. "I know Bella from Forks. I met her before I changed. Her dad talked

about you" I lied. "Is she alright?" He asked. "Kind of" I answered. "What do you mean

'kind of'?" Jasper asked. "She has become one of us" I answered. "No. This is exactly

what I wanted to avoid!" Edward shouted. "You guys really don't have a clue, do you?" I

chuckled. "About what?" Alice asked confused.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear

A/N Once again I say, thank you to all the people who reviewed , added to their alertlists

and favorites list. Im trying to slow down because right now Im really busy. I have a few

more chapters done but I want to have a pace going. My aunt died last month so I haven't

been able to get any ideas then. Now I have midterms. Don't worry. Ill work a bit every day.

Thank you so much.

PS. My writing is really crappy for two chapters in the future

Bella POV

Chapter 3-Close to the truth

"About what?" Alice asked confused. "I know exactly where she is" I said. "Where is she?"

Emmet asked. "Here, in Medfield. She lives in town somewhere. She's not listed though" I

lied. "Oh My GOD! Bella is alive!" Alice said shocked. "I'm guessing this is a big shocker

for you all so I'll give you a few minutes" I said leaving the room. After a couple of minutes,

they came down. "It's amazing. She's o.k." Edward said. "I mean that she's alive… well

sort of" He continued. "It doesn't surprise me. I've talked to her a few times. She's strong.

She went through the same thing I did. If she can survive that and at least seem like she's

okay then that's amazing to me" I said. "You said at least 'seem'. What do you mean by

'seem'?" He asked. "People hide there pain and sadness a lot of the time. My guess is that's

the same with her. She's hiding it there, somewhere" I answered. "That's true" was all he

answered. "I know she is" I mumbled so he could barley hear me. "I will search for her until

I find her" he said. "Good luck, who knows were she left to. The doorbell rang. Damn it.

Jacob was suppose to come over. "One second please" I said as I left to answer the door.

"Hey Bell-" he began "sssssshhhhhh!" I hissed. "What's wrong?" he asked. "They're here" I

said through my teeth. "I'll leave then. I can't let him find you're here" He said walking out

the door. "Thank You!" I shouted thankfully. When I walked in, I sighed with relief. "Nice

piano" Edward said. "Thanks" I said. "You play?" He asked. "Only a little. I can play only a

few. This is my favorite. When I found that CD, this song was on it" I lied as I played my

old lullaby. "So you going to the high school here?" I asked. "Yeah, I got my class yesterday

by mail" he answered. "What homeroom?" I asked. "Mrs. Green what about you?" he asked.

Just my luck. That was my homeroom. So protecting my self for a while. In my school

records, it said I was Maria Swan. There was no problem except for the last name. If any one

said my name or thought it I would be in huge trouble. Luckly, I was the only Maria.


	4. AN and preview Very important

Officer Delinko

Hey every one. I'm so so so sorry. But please continue reading. I will be continuing this

story but it is taking a long time. The reason is because I'm kind of having a problem

with my computer and I had at least 3 new chapters written and they were horrible. And

because I'm stupid and deleted them, and I lost 3 new chapters. I have extreme writers

block write now so I am so so so so sorry. However, since I feel so bad about taking so

long I have some good news. Every month I don't have a new chapter up, I put up one of

my other fan fiction chapters up. One which hasn't been put up on and no

one had read it yet or that's right. My editor hasn't even seen these. Yes, I'm a complete

jerk right now but atleast I'm giving you something. Don't whine ok? Not that anyone

has but in another story of mine someone did so sorry but it's not directed to any of you.

So here we go. Ps. I have another twilight one which is almost completed so next month

you'll get it here If I don't have a new chapter up.

This week is a cross. A cross between twilight and vampire knight. Cullens are involved.

Oh, breaking dawn spoilers! Don't read unless you want the whole book to be spoiled

Chapter one: (I don't have a name yet)

Another lazy day at the Cullen residents. "Hey Momma can we go outside today" asked

Renessme. "Not today. Momma and daddy can't go outside today" said Bella.

In his office, the doctor himself was looking at the mail that had arrived. One was a letter

from his old friend Mr.Cross. Carlisle read through the letter.

_Dear Carlisle,_

_I know it's been years since I've seen you. Well, I wish this was a friendly letter but it is_

_sadly the opposite. Since the last time we talked, I have adopted a little girl. Well, she's_

_not little anymore. And a young boy. Once again, not young any more. I know that_

_because you are type of vampire than the ones at my school that you might not be able to_

_help me. The problem is she is very sick. Carlisle, I've never seen this before. When I_

_found her, her family had been killed by vampires. They were not your kind but I thought _

_maybe they're some how related. Please come out to Cross Academy as soon as you can._

_Please I really don't know any more._

_Professor Cross_

_p.s. Bring Esme and every one out too it you want. _

Out of the envelope picture that had Mr. cross and a girl with brown hair and crimson

eyes and a boy with silvery hair On the back it read: _Hey Carlisle, this is Yuki, the girl_

_brown hair and her husband, Zero. You're lucky, your kids stay the same age. _

A/n there we go. I really hope you like this. Please tell me if there's an anime you want to

see or me to continue with this cross over next month

Thank you for your patients,

Ami232


	5. Chapter 5: Help from you guys!

A/N

Alright you guys probably hate me, but I'm stuck. Really stuck. I just need to know, what do you guys want? I've been trying to get an idea what to do but I just keep getting ideas for other stories. Please! I can only continue when I get a clue what you guys want in the next chapter!

-Ami232


End file.
